The New War
by Children of Darkness
Summary: There is more to the war than most people thought. The so called 'light' cant be trusted any more than the 'dark', at least not when you're a mutant. AU! Dumbles and most Weasley bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**The New War**

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 1

(Hermione P.O.V)

Damn Voldemort! He had to go and trick Harry! Now, we were running round the Department Of Mysteries with no idea of where we were going and to top it off we had gotten separated!

A Death Eater hit me with a silent curse, and I went down. Just before I blacked out, I was aware of my usually tight control over my psychic powers loosen. My mind went outwards and I was able to get all the Death Eaters to turn on each other and stun each other. Then, darkness consumed me.

When I came round I found myself in the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron were by my bed, talking.

"Hey." I said.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "You're awake!"

"No, I'm just talking in my sleep. Of course I'm awake."

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Good. What did I miss?"

"Dumbledore and the Order arrived. Dumbledore must have used some spell or another to get the Death Eaters to turn on each other." Ron said.

"And when we got back to school, Dumbledore started searching for a mutant." Harry said.

"To be honest, I hope he finds them. Mutants are a threat to everyone. They're insane! Their powers drive them to insanity!" Ron said.

On the outside, I agreed with Ron, but on the inside I wanted to hit him. I wasn't an insane psycho. And neither were my parents. Well, dad was a bit borderline, but still! I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter for the first time and thought I'd found a safe place. But, just as I was about to reveal myself I found out that the wizarding had laws against mutants. Just against them, because they existed!

I was a new level of mutant. A telepath, that had powers that surpassed that of an Omega level mutant. I was also a second generation mutant. Well, counting my great Uncle I technically could be a third generation Mutant. My powers surrounded anything to do with the mind. I could read others minds, control them, create a psychic shield around my mind and my body. I'd also recently discovered that I could manipulate that shield to make myself float, and of course, fly. I was also telekinetic, among several other things.

I knew that Harry shared my view point that mutants weren't dangerous freaks. Not because he was a mutant, but because he knew they should be given a chance. Still, I hadn't told him about my abilities.

"So, what happened with the Prophecy?" I inquired.

"Well, Dumbledore let me hear it." Harry said, and he told me the whole thing.

"So, either you have to kill or be killed?" I asked

"Basically." He said, sounding depressed.

"Oh, Harry!" I said, hugging him.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to us, and shooed Harry and Ron out. I was kept in for one more night and then let out.

When I was let out the next day, I found out that the search for the mutant was larger than I thought. Dumbledore had even brought in the Aurors. So I went back to my books so that I could keep calm and have tight reign on my powers. I couldn't afford one slip. Not even a small one. I didn't want to disappear like the other mutants who had developed the X-gene. But, on a brighter note, Harry told me that they had managed to clear Sirius' name.

I managed to get through the last couple of weeks without being detected. Or so I thought. When I got off the Hogwarts express and left Platform Nine and ¾ I found that my parents weren't waiting for me. Strange. They were normally waiting when I came back. I waited for half an hour, but then I had no choice but to use my emergency money to get a taxi home.

When I got home, I paid the driver, and he drove off. I was about to go in, when I saw something through the window. There were seven people in the living room. My parents, four Aurors and Dumbledore. I crouched down under the window, in a way that I could see without being seen, and hear what was being said through the open window.

Two of the Aurors were flanking my parents, and there were two behind them. Dumbledore was facing them.

"Is your daughter a mutant or not?" Dumbledore asked, his usually calm voice furious.

"Yes." My dad answered.

I saw my mother nudge him sharply. "She may not be. Just because we are doesn't mean Hermione is."

"Oh come on! We've both seen her telepathy in action Jane!" Dad said.

"Well, that settles that. And seeing as you are mutants, not humans." Dumbledore said. He raised his wand and pointed it at mum. "Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green, and she collapsed. Dumbledore pointed his wand at dad. "Avada Kedavra." Another flash of green, and dad collapsed too. I saw all the Wizards apparate out of the room.

Tears were streaming down my face as I unfroze and shakily stood up. I walked inside slowly, partly from shock, and partly from not wanting to see the proof.

At the door to the living room, I stopped. There they were. There was a loud 'BANG'. I jumped and looked round at the house until I noticed my trunk was on the floor. I'd dropped it.

I walked to my mum, and knelt down beside her

"Mum?" I asked, shaking her body. "Mammy?" I asked again. "Please wake up. Please?" I looked at her face, and then dads, and then broke down sobbing. I don't know how long I sat there, crying, but by the time I stopped, it was getting dark. My sadness was turning into a burning hatred and anger. I wanted revenge. But I'd also get reform. There shouldn't be laws just against existing. That was the reason my parents were dead.

That was the moment I realised something. Voldemort and Dumbledore weren't that different. Not really. They both had to go. They couldn't be allowed any free reign. The only way to control them; was to kill them.

I stood up. "Don't worry mum. I'll make sure at least one world is safe for mutants." I whispered. "Dad, I know you hated me, but I promise you the same thing."

I left the room, and went upstairs to my room, taking my trunk and Crookshanks with me. I emptied my trunk onto my bed and got out a large duffle bag. Then, I enhanced its size. That's the thing about being a mutant; it can hide your magical signature when you're underage. I'd been doing magic outside school since I'd started. No one knew, of course. Then, I packed all my clothes, books and photos into the bag. I once again picked up Crookshanks' wicker basket and ran downstairs, two items in hand. I went into the kitchen, and picked up my parents purse and wallet, emptying them of money, and cards, glad mum had told me all their pin numbers, just in case of an emergency. Then, I left the house, not looking at my parents bodies. If I did, I'd break down again.

One of the Aurors had been a woman so, using my powers, I created a false image to fool those who saw me into thinking that I was her. To do so, I had to manipulate their thoughts slightly. I went to the nearest cash point, emptying the accounts as far as possible. Luckily, I was able to disable the camera at the ATM using my telekinesis. There was no way I could fool a machine.

Now all I had to do was find somewhere to stay. Hours later, I was wandering around, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time. I looked up at the familiar voice.

"Harry?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

I could have slapped myself. I still had my false image up. I removed it.

"Hermione?" he gasped. "What the…?"

"I'm a mutant Harry." I said. I couldn't stop it spilling out.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I ran away. I've discovered that I'm a mutant too." He explained. "My Uncle, started hitting me. Wherever a cut opened up, it healed over. He was so stunned, I just grabbed my things, and ran for it." Sure enough he had his trunk, and Hedwig's cage. "But what are you doing here? Similar thing?"

I shook my head. "My parents were mutants."

"Were?"

"Oh Harry! He killed them!" I sobbed.

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked, putting his trunk and Hedwig's cage down, and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Voldemort?"

"No." I moaned. "Dumbledore!"

"What?"

"I saw the whole thing!"

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

"I think there's a holiday inn around here somewhere." I said.

"What about money?"

"I got it covered." I sniffed. "Come on."

Then, we went and found a Holiday inn and got the last available room. In the room, I told Harry every thing that happened. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we can't go back to Hogwarts."

"Then we'll teach ourselves." Harry said. "We'll get a permanent place to stay. We'll look out for each other, and plan a revolution."

"Sounds good." I said. "And I think being a mutant prevents the ministry from detecting underage magic. I've been doing magic outside school since I got my wand."

"No wonder you're so damn good! You practiced outside school!" Harry said, laughing.

"We'd better get some sleep. We have a long and dangerous day ahead tomorrow."

"Why, where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley." I answered him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, should we continue? What do you think? Let us know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

(Hermione P.O.V)

Apart from our cloaks and wands, we'd left everything at the hotel. Walking through London, just before the sun rose was a good idea. Not as many people noticed the two cloaked figures that walked past. When we reached the Leakey Cauldron we walked through without being stopped. Diagon Alley was almost empty and we walked straight to Gringotts.

Once there we asked a goblin for help sorting out accounts. He then led us to an office. "I am Griphook. How may I help you?"

Harry lowered his hood and I did the same. "Yes, you helped me take some money out of a vault a few years ago. Now, we need you to transfer all that to a new vault. An untraceable one." Harry requested.

"And could you also put muggle money in there? Exchanged for wizarding currency of course." I added.

"That should be alright." Griphook nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, we need to be able to access the money from muggle cash points. In muggle currency. And did my parents leave me any properties, when they died, I mean?"

"All that is doable, of course, for a small charge. But to your funds, the charge doesn't even scratch your main accounts. Would you like me to transfer all those also?"

"Yes please." Harry said, nodding. I had told him his vault was most likely only a trust vault.

"Your parents did leave you several properties, all over the world in fact. The main one being just outside London."

"Is the one in London protected?" Harry asked.

"All you need is a new Fidilius charm. The last one ended when your grandfather past away. Do you have anyone for secret keeper?"

Harry nodded, and then turned to me. "Hermione?"

We'd agreed earlier, because of my psychic powers, that I would be the one best equipped to be secret keeper. I nodded my head. "I'll do it."

An hour later Harry and I left Gringotts and went to Flourish and Blotts. We picked up as many books as possible on defensive spells, all kinds of charms, all types of Transfiguration, hexes, curses and jinxes. We also bought books on Potion brewing. Next we went to the Apothecary and picked up as many supplies for potion making as possible, including new cauldrons, all of which we shrunk, and placed in large bags that I conjured.

As we were walking past the newly opened, brightly coloured, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I quickly pushed Harry into the shadows. Mrs and Mr Weasley, Ron and Ginny, walked out of the joke shop.

"I can't believe our sons are mutants!" Mrs Weasley wailed.

"No, Molly, their not our sons any more," Mr. Weasley said, "We need to tell the Ministry. It's for the better that they know about Fred and George."

Just then, they passed out of ear shot. I looked at Harry. "Oh my God." I breathed.

"Come on, we have to warn them." Harry said, and he led the way into the joke shop.

Fred and George were behind the counter talking. They looked up as we entered. They eyed us suspiciously.

"You come to make us disappear" Fred started.

"Like the other known mutants?" George finished.

Before I removed my hood, I showed them the memory of their conversation.

"First they disown us, now they grass us up?" They said in union. "Wait, you're mutants?"

I removed my hood. "Yep."

"Hermione!" They cried in union. "Who's with you then?"

Harry lowered his hood.

"Harry, you too?" Fred asked.

"I found out yesterday." He said.

"And I've always been a mutant." I said.

"We found out just after we left Hogwarts." Fred said.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"We have visions and" George began.

"Walk through walls." His twin completed.

"Nice." Harry said. "Look, we have a safe place to stay. It's under heavy protective wards and the Fidilius Charm. Do you want to come?"

"We're starting a revolution." I added. "Too many people are corrupt. I mean, how can there be laws against us just because we exist?"

Fred and George looked at each other, and grinned. "We'll go for it!" They chorused.

An hour later, Fred and George had packed up all their merchandise and other things and I had banished their stuff to the new house. Apparently, it was quite large.

The four of us left Diagon Alley, with our cloak hoods up. When we were a few streets away, we took off our cloaks and folded them up. I manipulated the thoughts of others so they would not notice us.

Then at the Holiday inn, Harry packed up our things, and checked out. We got a cab to take us to the street nearest the house. In the taxi, I wrote out the address and gave it to Fred and George. Then I stuck it in my pocket to keep it safe. I'd burn it later.

It wasn't a very long walk to the house from where we had been dropped off. I stopped dead when I saw it. It was huge!

It was a large, Victorian style house that went up for five storeys. The grounds around it were large and well kept. We walked through the large ornate gates and up the gravel path to the door, which opened for us. There, in front of us, was a house elf, in a smart uniform.

"Master Harry Potter's come to claim his house sir!" She squeaked happily.

"Erm, yeah." Harry said. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Blinky sir. I am one of the House elves in your late grandfathers house sir. Well, your house now sir." The elf replied.

"Oh, well, me and some friends are going to be staying here for quite a while, so…"

"Of course sir! The others and I will prepare rooms, sir!"

Harry nodded, and we entered the house.

"Wow! This is nice!" I said. The walls were in reds and gold's, with elegant paintings of people and landscapes hanging on them.

"Oh, and Blinky, you and the other house elves are not allowed to tell anyone that we are here, alright?"

"Yes sir!" She said, and with that, she disappeared with a crack. There were other similar cracks around the house and soon Blinky appeared again.

"Your rooms are ready now." She clicked her fingers and our things disappeared. Then she led us to our rooms, which were all on the same floor. Mine was on the right of Harry's and Fred's was on his left. George's was on Fred's left.

My room was huge, with a large double four poster bed. There were red satin covers and a red throw. There was a large fire place, with a roaring fire lit within it. there was a walk in wardrobe, and an en-suite bathroom. The wardrobe was stocked with both my clothes and others, too. The house elves had obviously unpacked for me. It looked like I would have to temporarily give up on S.P.E.W. I'd have no luck here. I would just settle for treating them well.

I changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. Then I went downstairs, letting Crookshanks go wander, as I went in search of the living room. The boys were already there talking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Harry was just telling us what happened to him." Fred said.

"Question is; why were you temporarily homeless?" George added.

"I came home, and saw my parents killed for being mutants." I said, curling up in the armchair I'd sat on.

"What?" They asked in union.

"I'm so sorry, who did it?" George asked.

"We'll get 'em!" Fred added.

"Dumbledore. He had some aurors helping him too." My voice was hard.

"What?" they were incredulous.

"I can't believe he'd do that." George said.

"I can." Fred said. "Remember those other students who turned out to be mutants?"

"Oh yeah. He had them carted off. After that, it was as if they never existed." George said.

"Damn him. The prick."

I gave them a small smile. I was glad I could rely on Harry and the twins. I'd be lost without them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you all think? Please let us know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 3

(Hermione P.O.V)

The weeks past, and as they did, we made ourselves busy. Within two days, Harry and I had gotten hold of computers, and gotten the internet up and running. From there, we ordered exercise equipment, games consoles and several TV's. We also ordered a state of the art surveillance system. The plan was to get fit, and the surveillance system was to combine magic and technology for greater security.

We also ordered a range of weaponry, including; guns, knives, compound and recurve bows and the arrows to go with them. And targets for the different ranges. We were planning on converting half the fifth floor for a firing range for the guns, and the other half to a practice range for archery. The fourth was going to be a gym and games floor and a training room for spells and potions. The first, second and third floors were going to be living space and there was an already installed pool in the conservatory out back. I'd already taken to swimming for an hour each day. I had to keep fit; otherwise I wouldn't be able to do what I'd tasked myself to do.

When the stuff arrived, Harry and I went out to meet the delivery men; they couldn't see the house, obviously. I signed for it, and paid using my Gringotts card. Then, when they had left, Harry and I summoned Blinky who transported the stuff back to the house.

When we got back Harry and I gave Fred and George a crash course on electronics. Soon, we were demolishing walls on the fifth floor with the help of magic, and then manually wiring things up, with the odd exception of me occasionally using my telekinesis. That was another good thing about the internet. It told Harry and I what to do.

Very soon, we had a fully operating base of operations. I was thrilled. We could finally start to really train now. Fred and George taught Harry and I every spell they had learnt in sixth and seventh year before they had left. Then the four of us worked together to learn others. I had to admit, learning spells and potions was allot quicker without having to write essays.

* * *

><p>After September first, I decided to get a part- time job waitressing in a small café, to have a break from the whole revengereform thing.

I went under what Harry had nicknamed my 'glamour'. I couldn't risk being recognised. So on September seventh I, for the first time, got a job. And anyway, a waitress hears things. Maybe I'd find other mutants who'd be willing to help. They didn't have to be magical, just mutants.

I quickly gained a friend in Lexi, a smart, sharp eared waitress. She heard every piece of gossip and possibly useful information wherever she went. That meant that I was always up to date on every piece of information that came along. If there was an anti-mutant protest, I heard about it. If there were any suspected mutants, I knew about them. Also, if there was a gig, I got tickets. It's easy to say, Harry, the twins and I enjoyed Bullet for my Valentines gig.

Five weeks into my job, two people, who I never thought I'd see again, walked in. Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.

The two sat down at a table, talking quietly together. I was lucky. Lexi was serving the table next to them. When she came over, she had some interesting news.

"Those two who just walked in," she nodded to Malfoy and Zabini discreetly.

"Yeah?"

"Just overheard them. Mutants, the both of them. Their families have disowned them and apparently, some guy, Dumbledore, is looking for them. Must be some sort of code name."

"Must be, well, better go serve them anyway." I picked up one of the small pads and went to take their order.

"Good morning, are you ready to order?" I said with a smile. At the same time I peeked into their minds. Definitely mutants, and definitely on the run. And looking for a place to stay.

"Err… I'll have a full English breakfast please, with a mug of tea." Malfoy said, looking at the menu.

"And I'll have a beef and onion baguette and a mug of coffee please." Zabini ordered.

I wrote that down, and glanced over my shoulder. Lexi had just gone into the kitchen. "Listen, I know a safe place for you to stay."

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy demanded.

"Let's just say that you aren't the only mutants hiding from a certain meddling Headmaster. Look, my shift ends in half an hour. If you're interested in finding out more, meet me in the alley behind the café then. If you want to be sure, bring Vertasirum." I left them stunned and walked back to the counter and placed the order.

Half an hour later, I was in the alley, alone. I was there for five minutes until Zabini and Malfoy turned up.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd show up at all." I said.

"Yeah, well we were curious." Zabini said. "But there is still the fact it could be a trap." He threw a vial at me. I caught it, and looked at the clear liquid inside.

"We need to know we can trust you." Malfoy said.

I nodded, and downed the substance. "You have five minutes." I said.

"Do you work for Dumbledore or the Ministry?" Malfoy asked.

"No."

"Do you work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No."

"Do you really know a safe place we can stay at?"

"Yes."

"Who and what are you, exactly?"

"Hermione Jean Granger. New level Telepath."

"You can't be." Malfoy said, incredulous.

"I can. I'm using part of my powers to change what you see. It's not shape shifting though. More of a manipulation of perception, making me look completely different." I temporarily let them see the real me.

"Merlin's beard! You really are Hermione Granger!" Zabini said.

"Yeah. And I'm part of a small group, a very small group, who want reform." I explained, reapplying my glamour. "I've looked into your minds, and I know that neither of you are on the side of any of our enemies. Those enemies are of course, the Ministry, Dumbledore and his order and Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The question is, will you help us?"

"Who's apart of this group, and why?" Zabini asked.

"Three others, all wizards and mutants. We are hoping to recruit others, mutants, I mean. Or anyone who will help. Those others are Harry Potter, and the Weasley twins."

"No way." Malfoy said. "_They_ are against Dumbledore? Not likely."

"Oh I'm not lying. I can only start lying again in… one minute? Anyway, the twins were disowned, and Harry ran away from the Dursleys when his power manifested. And well, when they heard about what Dumbledore did, they turned against him."

"What did he do?" Zabini asked.

"Killed two innocents. Just because they were mutants."

Malfoy and Zabini flinched, and looked at each other.

"Hold on one moment." Malfoy said.

The two turned away and began talking in hushed whispers. I kept out of it. When they turned round I was leaning against the wall, looking at my nails.

"Well?" I asked.

"Alright." Malfoy said. "We'll help." I reckon we are all in the same boat anyway."

"Great. I'll just call ahead." I pulled out my mobile and called Harry's.

"Hey Mione." Harry said, after picking up.

"How'd you pick up so soon?"

"Fred 'n George."

"Ah, the psychic duo. Right, well, I've got two new recruits, I'm bringing them back with me."

"That's great! Anyone we know?"

"Malfoy and Zabini."

Harry was quiet.

"Don't worry. I checked them. They're good. Look, I'll see you in a minute, 'kay?" I hung up.

"Are we welcome still?" Zabini asked.

"You should be when he's able to talk again."

"What do you mean?" Malfoy questioned.

"He was speechless when I told him it was you two. Come on." I said. I grabbed their wrists, and turned on the spot.

In less than a second of being squeezed through a tube, we were just outside the house. Via telepathy, I told them both the address. I wouldn't risk saying it out loud. Once behind the wards, I removed the glamour.

"I didn't know you could apparate." Malfoy noted.

"Fred and George taught us."

"How come the Ministry don't detect you?" Zabini asked.

"They can't. Our abilities as mutants mask our magical signature, leaving us able to do magic outside school, before we turn seventeen."

"Nice house by the way." Malfoy said.

"It was Harry's grandfathers. Harry obviously inherited."

We walked up the drive, and the door opened to reveal the twins. "Hey." They said in union.

"Hey guys." I replied, smiling.

"So Hermione, what do we have here?" Fred asked.

"Well Gred, it looks to me like a couple of recruits." George said.

"Too right Feorge, but I never expected Hermione to bring a couple of Slytherins home."

"Yes, that is rather odd, but hey, a recruit's a recruit, and now we have two more."

"Good point Feorge. Welcome to the resistance." Fred shook the hands of the two bemused Slytherins, and George did the same.

"Come on in." They chimed in union. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about them. You'll get used to it." We walked in, just as Harry walked out of one of the living rooms.

"I take it work was eventful." He said, looking at both the new mutants.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Are you sure that they're…?"

"Positive Harry, relax. They're on our side. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Hermione, it's just…"

"The last five years are going to be a huge reminder?" I asked.

"Well… yeah." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, Potter, we are willing to put our differences with the four of you aside, if you are willing to do the same for us." Malfoy said, his hand outstretched for Harry to shake.

For a moment Harry just looked at it, and then he took the offered hand. "Alright then. Welcome to Potter Manor, and to the resistance." Both boys smiled at each other. Then Harry shook Zabini's hand. _Looks like our group just got a bit bigger._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Another month passed and Draco and Blaise were starting to get more comfortable. It had been hard for them at first, adjusting to the technology, but they were learning. All of us also attended private classes for mixed martial arts. It took a bit to convince Draco and Blaise, but we got there in the end.<p>

It turned out that Draco could control any animal, and Blaise was super strong. We had a field day trying to find a spell that could knock him back. We avoided all the unforgivable curses though.

All the same, though, with our combined powers, our abilities in magic and other things, we were quite formidable opponents. We were starting to plan attacks on smaller branches of the ministry. They had offices all over the country.

Over the internet, I got in touch with an explosives expert who taught me how to make C-4 explosives. So I quit my jobs to start making bombs, both magical and muggle. I soon managed to blend the two together, so we had three types of bomb.

The first attack we were planning was on a ministry control of magical creatures office in Cardiff, Wales. The plan was, that the six of us would walk in under a glamour that would stop us from being noticed. It would be like we weren't even there. Then we'd place the bombs in the corners of the lobby, the centre, and under various tables. All bombs would also be under their own glamour. Only we would be able to see them. We would strike on a day when there were as few magical creatures there as possible.

We apparated to an alley near the building and we walked in behind a large group of witches and wizards. I got to work planting the muggle bombs. So did Harry. Fred and George were planting the mixed bombs, and Draco and Blaise were planting the magical ones.

We set them up as quickly as possible. This was going to be good. When we'd finished with the ground floor, we moved to the third floor, and then the sixth. We exited the building quickly, and went to stand on the furthest end of the street, so we could watch safely.

"Bada Bing," I said, "Bada-" I was cut off by all the bombs going off simultaneously.

"Boom?" Harry asked.

"Boom." I laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes, and apparated away. He was then followed by the twins, and then Blaise. I was about to apparate when several spells were shot at Draco and I.

"Crap." Was all I said, as I saw several wizards running at us. I had lowered my glamour unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review, and let us know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 4

(No P.O.V)

The wind around Genosia suddenly picked up. Erick Lencherr looked up at the sky to see several tunnels of smoke, most of them dark grey, and one a pure white, hurtling towards the ground. Had Charles and the X-Men decided to pay a visit and had Storm to create some sort of diversion?

When the clouds hit the ground, they disappeared to reveal several people, all of whom were fighting, all with wands. It seemed that the wizards were loosing control of their battles, and they were leaking out. It also seemed that all those who'd appeared in the grey smoke were fighting the young woman who'd appeared in the white smoke.

"Shit." Callisto said. "That girl's an entirely new level mutant."

"Well, that is unexpected." Magneto said. All the mutants around him seemed to be confused.

"Get down Granger!" A cry came. Magneto looked round to see that an aristocratic blonde young man around the same age as the young woman had appeared. The man pushed her to the ground, just as a spell flew over where she had just been standing.

"I'm getting board of this." The girl said.

There was something familiar about her. And, from closer inspection, Magneto could see that the young man and woman were actually teenagers.

All of a sudden, the other group turned on each other, and sent red spells at their comrades, except one. He turned his wand, and shot an identical red spell at the girl, who it hit. She went down, and her partner sent a blue spell at the wizard, who disappeared.

The blonde teen looked to his fallen companion and sighed. "Come on Mudblood. Potter would kill me if I just left you here." He picked her up, and turned on the spot, disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Magneto knew that Mudblood was a derogatory term, but the blonde teen had seemed to have turned it into an endearing nickname of sorts for the girl.

Magneto realised then, that the war on mutants was coming from an unexpected quarter.

* * *

><p>(Hermione P.O.V)<p>

"Ugh!" I said, placing my hand on my forehead as I woke up. "What happened?"

"You got stunned sis." Harry's voice came from beside me.

"We won though?"

"I think we can count it as a win, yeah. And Draco can successfully pull off the Vaporisation spell."

"How do you know?"

"He hit one of the Aurors with it."

"Shit. The ministry is not going to be happy."

"Nope. But they don't have a clue where we are. They won't find us. And they cant tell it was us to begin with."

"Umm, they may be able to."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I accidentally dropped my glamour while we were about to apparate away, on both me and Draco. The Aurors and other wizards we were fighting could identify me and Draco."

"Don't worry about it, there's still the fact they can't find us." Harry said. "It was an easy mistake to make, you were preoccupied after all. Just, don't worry about it."

I nodded. "What are we going to do Harry?"

"Bout what 'Mione?"

"There aren't enough of us Harry. You know that. Six. That's all. And we want to take on the Ministry, Voldemort and Dumbledore! We need more people on our side!"

"I know. We'll just need to sought it out later. It just takes time."

"I know it does. But what if we don't have time, Harry?"

"Then we'll make time. Now get dressed, and come downstairs. Everyone's worried about you."

* * *

><p>(No P.O.V)<p>

The doors in front of Magneto and the Brotherhood swung open as they walked into the mansion, Magneto's cloak billowing out as he walked. The corridors were empty. As the mutants reached Charles' study, Magneto used his power to open the door. Everyone in the room looked up as they entered. Inside were Charles, his X-Men, and several of their students. The students and the X-Men stood, as if to fight. Charles immediately told them to sit back down.

Magneto looked at his old friend. "The war I have been anticipating has arrived, but not here- in Britain."

"Britain? How? The government isn't too concerned about mutants." Charles said.

"But the Ministry of Magic seems to be." Magneto said. "We witnessed a fight between two mutants who were both a witch and wizard, and several ministry officials."

"So it seems that mutants in Britain are in grave danger. Including your nieces, unless they are already out?" Charles asked Magneto.

"I haven't heard from Jane in years. I'm unsure." Magneto replied, and then something dawned on him. "Hermione's a witch."

"How do you know?" Charles asked.

"I saw her. And I didn't realise it. She was the witch battling the ministry wizards."

"Why would her parents allow her to fight? They are both sensible people." Charles mused.

"I don't know, Charles, but I don't think they know."

"How could they not know if their daughter's fighting against a government?"

"It would be very easy for her with her abilities. She's the strongest telepath there is. She even surpasses you, Charles."

Charles nodded.

"We are heading to Britain to fight. The question is; will you help?" Magneto asked.

"Of course I will. The both of us have ties to Britain, so yes, I will help."

Several hours later Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, Sabertooth and several other Brotherhood members were on the Blackbird with the Professor, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Wolverine, Ice Man, Rogue, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.

"Erick, Jane has sent me a video message for you. It seems as if she couldn't find any other way of contacting you." Charles passed the laptop he had with him to Magneto. Magneto opened the message, and hit play. An image of his niece appeared on the screen, and she smiled sadly.

"Hi Erick. It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call. And I am sorry that this is the message you get when you do. If you have received this, then I am dead. I don't know how and I don't know when but I had to make sure of something. The summer before Hermione turned twelve, she received a letter. It was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was so proud, Ted- not so much. But she went anyway, and I thought that she'd found somewhere completely safe for mutants. So did she. But then she discovered that Wizards had laws against being a mutant. Students who turned out to be mutants just disappeared. It was as if they never existed, all evidence of them was erased completely and no one dared talk about them. So Hermione hid her powers. She wasn't found out, and I tried to keep her mutant activity to a low during the summer. But now I can't look after. And Ted, well, he won't look after her. That is, if he's not dead too. Erick, I have a huge favour to ask of you now. Will you look after my little girl? I can't bear to think of her being on her own." There were tears streaming down her face. "She needs someone she can rely on and Ted's not that person. But I know I can trust you. I just don't want 'Mione to go into care. Please Erick? Hermione needs you." With that, the picture went blank.

Magneto rubbed his eyes as he handed Charles his laptop. "And there, old friend is the answer to your question." He said.

The whole jet was silent. No one had expected anything like that. Erick only had one thing on his mind. Hermione. There was no way he was going to let his niece fight on her own. He would do as Jane asked, and he would make sure that every other mutant in the Brotherhood did too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 5

(Hermione P.O.V)

Eight days after I had woken up from the fight the six of us were just mucking round. We'd decided to have a couple of days rest to celebrate our successful campaign. We were playing a game of tag, and currently Fred was it. I know, I know, it was childish, but we were trying to relax. I was glad I'd started it by tagging Harry and then jumping into the pool. The guys had now loosened up.

Suddenly both Fred and George stopped. Harry, Draco, Blaise and I stopped to look at them. When Fred and George came out of their shared vision I looked into their heads. I saw a large group of people. Three of them were so obviously mutants, and another two I recognised. The whole group were standing and facing Dumbledore and a large group of Wizards and Witches.

"Uncle E." I breathed quietly so that no one would hear me, not even Harry. I jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel. I ran out and to my room, leaving the boys stunned.

I quickly dried off, and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black and red fitted top and a black coat that was fitted and flared out at my waist, and went down to my knees. I put on a pair of Black combat boots and ran from my room, and the house as the boys came from the pool room.

"Mione!" They called.

I pulled up my hood, so that my face was covered. I apparated to a point that was three streets away from the place in the twin's vision. I used my power and pushed myself up to the roof of a building and began running and jumping from roof to roof. When I reached the right street I arrived in time to see Uncle Erick's group arrive. I also recognised Charlie.

* * *

><p>(No P.O.V)<p>

As Magneto walked down the street he picked up a poster that held the picture of Albus Dumbledore on it. Th caption read;

_Dumbledore!_

_Our Greatest Hope!_

He handed it to Charles. "It looks like he's gaining publicity." Charles said, looking at it.

"It looks like he's getting big headed." Magneto muttered.

Charles smiled. "Well, there's a good chance he'll help us. Last I heard, he was fighting against people like Voldemort. The chances are, he can help us find Hermione."

There were several cracks, as Dumbledore and several others appeared.

"Hello Albus." Erick greeted.

"Erick Lencherr. And Charles Xavier too. You have a lot of nerve, coming to Britain."

"May I ask why?" Erick asked.

"Well, you are mutants, aren't you?" The wizards and witches raised their wands, so did Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>(Hermione P.O.V)<p>

How dare they raise their wands to my only remaining family? He'd killed my parents, and now he was going to kill Uncle Erick too? Not if I could help it!

"Murderer!" I roared. I whipped out my wand and started firing hexes and curses of all sorts.

When they started firing back, after recovering from the shock, I used my mutation to throw up a shield. All the spells were deflected back at the casters. I jumped off the roof, flipped, and used a shield to lower myself to the ground as I kept firing spells. I landed on the ground in a crouched position just as a spell flew over my head, and the disturbed air blew my hood back, revealing my face.

"I'll kill you Dumbledore!" I yelled. "And I won't let you kill anyone else in my family!" I was in a rage, and only after it came out did I realise my mistake.

I saw as it dawned on Dumbledore that I had a family member in the group of mutants. He and several others turned on the group. I moved quickly, placing myself in-between the two groups, just as several green curses, the killing curse, were fired from the wizard's wands. I threw up the strongest shield I had.

I pushed my mental barriers as hard as I could. The curses started to slow, but they weren't rebounding like the others had. I managed to stop them, and hold them in place. The group started shifting uncomfortably and muttering. Only Dumbledore seemed unfazed.

I felt something warm trickle down from my nose, and into my nose. The coppery taste informed me that it was blood. Dumbledore once again raised his wand.

"NO!" I cried. I pushed with everything I had in me, and sent all the curses flying backwards. Dumbledore and a few others apparated away in time, but quite a few weren't so lucky, they got hit.

As I dropped the shield, I collapsed to the ground, only to be caught by someone. I looked up to see Erick.

"Hey Uncle Erick." I said weakly. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>(No P.O.V)<p>

No one had expected to be attacked by someone both the Professor and Magneto thought of as an ally. And no one had expected Magneto's niece to turn up and _save_ them!

So the mutants all expected that there would be no more surprises, at least for that night, when there were several cracks. Looking up from his niece, Magneto saw five young men, wands drawn. One of them, he recognised from when Hermione had been fighting those wizards before.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" One of the boys demanded.

"I assure you, we did nothing to Hermione. We wouldn't harm her. In fact, if it wasn't for her, some of us would probably be dead." Magneto answered.

"She saved you?" Another one, one of the twins, asked.

"How didn't we see that?" The other asked.

"What happened then?" The first boy asked the twins.

"Well, we saw Dumbledore talking to them, but then the vision cut off." They answered in union.

"Vision?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, seeing the future. We saw you lot talking to Dumbledore and then Hermione just took off." One of the twins answered.

"Well, that explains how she turned up." Logan grunted.

A whine came from an alley and a large black dog padded out of the shadows. The five boys turned their wands on the dog.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" The first boy demanded.

In a second, the dog had transformed into a man. "Harry," He said, holding his hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm on your side."

"You're a member of Dumbledore's Order Sirius. And we're mutants. How do you think this is looking?" The first boy, obviously Harry, said harshly.

"Harry, you know how I differ from my families ideals. And they were firmly against mutants. I however, am not. James, Remus and I were all for mutant rights. Especially after James married your mother."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's where you get your powers from Harry. Your mother was a mutant. We hid her powers from the rest of the wizarding world. When you were born, we knew that you were going to be a mutant. We placed a block on your powers until you were away from any wizards who would harm you for it. It's why it took so long for your powers to surface. Dumbledore had plans to let you fall into Voldemorts hands- there was no Order guard outside your house."

"You blocked my powers?"

"Your mother's request. I swear on my magic that everything I've said to you tonight is true. So mote it be."

"Well, he's still standing." The blonde boy said.

"I'm on your side, not Dumbledore's. And what in Merlin's name happened to Hermione?"

"She threw up some sort of telekinetic shield to stop a load of green spells." Jean said. "She reflected them all and collapsed."

"Hang on a second, a load of green spells?" Sirius asked incredulously. "But that's impossible! There is no shield in existence that can stop the killing curse!"

"There obviously is." Magneto said, motioning to Sabertooth who came over and picked Hermione up off the ground. "And Hermione can use it."

"I think it's best if we go." The second dark haired boy said. "So we'll just take Hermione and be on our way."

"Actually, I think you'll find Hermione is staying with us. After her mother died, she left her care to me." Magneto said.

"How do you know Hermione's parents are dead?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Later Sirius." Harry replied, not taking his eyes off Magneto.

"I received a video message several hours ago. Jane, my niece and Hermione's mother, recorded it so that in the event of her death I would be able to look after Hermione."

"You're related to 'Mione?" the twins asked in union.

"I'm her great Uncle."

"Well, that explains why she took off." The twins replied.

"What are we going to do now?" The other dark haired boy said.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Hermione's out. We can't take them back to base. There's no way of telling them."

"I don't trust them." The blonde boy said. "At least, not until Hermione verifies they're safe."

"We have a jet. Not to far away." Charles said. "We can stay there, until Hermione wakes up."

"The five teenagers looked at each other and then nodded.

"Then it's settled. We'll head to the jet." Charles said.

As they were heading back the way the X-Men and Brotherhood mutants had come, Sirius said;

"You've got a lot to explain, Harry."

When at the jet Sabertooth placed Hermione on one of the long side seats of the jet. Jean quickly started examining her for any real damage. Finding none, she just declared Hermione to be exhausted. So, they set up tents just in case they would be there a while.

The Brotherhood, X-Men and Sirius had been listening to the stories of Harry, the Twins, Draco and Blaise for a while, and had just gotten to the part of the attack on the ministry building when Scott went to get something from the jet. They decided to continue while he left.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'Bang!' and an "Ow!" from the inside of the jet.

The large group rushed into the jet to see Hermione sitting up and Scott against the wall, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the-?" Jean began.

"Do you throw everyone who asks if you're alright across the room?" Scott groaned.

"You startled me. And who are you anyway?" Hermione demanded.

"He's one of the X-Men my dear." Erick said.

Hermione looked round. "Uncle Erick!" she said and she ran over and hugged him.

* * *

><p>(Hermione P.O.V)<p>

"Uncle Erick!" I said happily, running to him and giving him a hug. I hadn't seen him since I was ten!

"It's good to see you again Hermione." He said to me.

"Still got that dorky helmet then Uncle E?" I asked, pulling back and looking at it. I heard someone snigger. "You do know it doesn't work right?"

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I always could get through it." I said smugly. He laughed.

"What did I tell you Charles? She is more powerful than you." Erick said. I rolled my eyes, and looked to the guy I'd used my telekinesis on. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "But you did startle me. I don't do well with surprises."

"Yeah, try being on the receiving end of her stinging hexes." I heard the voice of Fred Weasley say.

"Don't do well? I'm still getting over that Ricktesempra!" George said at the same time.

I looked round to see the five boys I viewed as my brothers and also Sirius.

"Err…" I trailed off at the sight of the marauder.

"He's on our side Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, that's good." I said, smiling at Sirius.

"It's good to see you seem to be alright Hermione." Sirius said. "And I'm enjoying hearing of your exploits. Good first choice of target, may I say."

"Thanks." I said, smirking.

"Yes, we've been told that you've been busy." Erick said.

"Perhaps we should take this discussion somewhere a bit more private." Harry said.

"Right." I said. Telepathically, I let the others know the address of where we were staying. "Now you'll be able to get in."

I watched as most of the others hurried round, gathering things together, before everyone latched onto a magical, and we apparated away to Potter manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
